


Что не может быть правдой

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Тор видит, как тело Локи падает к его ногам, но не может в это поверить. Это не может быть правдой





	Что не может быть правдой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).



> Спасибо за беттинг aleks mac  
> Работа написана для команды [fandom Loki all inclusive 2018](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5593503)

— Прошу прощения — вклинюсь. — Тор поражённо воззрился на брата, который выскользнул из-за спин своих давних знакомых, детей Таноса или, как они сами себя называли, Чёрного ордена. — Думаю, вам на Земле будет проще с гидом! В земных делах у меня есть опыт.

— По-твоему, фиаско — это опыт? — Танос с усмешкой уставился на него, и Локи не заставил себя ждать, пока Тор мог только бессильно рваться из пут, что ломали и рвали всё его тело.

— По-моему, сам опыт — это уже опыт. Всемогущий Танос, — члены Черного ордена расступились перед наглецом, который, криво улыбаясь, направлялся к их отцу, — я, Локи, принц Асгарда… сын Одина… полноправный король Ётунхейма, бог коварства — присягаю тебе в верности. Вплоть до последнего своего вздоха.

Зачем? Тор видел, как Локи совершил глупый в своей самоубийственной дерзости рывок. Танос тут же перехватил его тонкую кисть со сжатым в ладони и метящим прямо в шею кинжалом, захватывая её сиянием обнажённого и оттого бесконечно мощного камня космоса. Металлические путы сдавили Тора ещё сильнее, будто чувствуя, что тот даже в обессиленном и полумёртвом состоянии готов броситься вперёд, чтобы вырвать своего безрассудного брата из смертельной хватки Таноса.

— Последнего? — силясь вырваться, Тор с недоверием прислушался к тому, что вещал фиолетовый монстр, сжавший шею Локи своей смертоносной десницей. — Не стоило разбрасываться словами.

— Всё… равно… тебе не быть богом, — хриплый задыхающийся голос Локи разрывал сердце Тора.

Рухнувшее перед ним изувеченное тело не могло быть его братом. Но Тор не смыкал в ужасе единственный глаз и видел, как проклятый убийца бросил Локи, словно кусок падали беснующемуся в агонии зверю, к ногам Тора. «Нет, нет, нет, нет!» — кричал он в наглухо запечатывающий его рот холодный металл.

Нет. Неправда. Не может быть правдой.

Исчезающих в синем мерцании портала тварей он уже не видел. Единственным, что удерживало его в сознании, был подсвеченный лиловым абрис лица Локи. Освобождение от сдерживающих его оков принесло дополнительную боль в разорванных от усилий мышцах. Тор пополз, перебирая непослушными ногами, не в силах удержать себя ровно. Холод доспеха Локи обжёг его руки. Брат всегда закутывал свое тело, пряча каждый обнажённый участок кожи, и теперь Тор не мог понять, хранит ли тело Локи тепло. Коснуться посеревшего лица брата, когда голова у того безвольно качалась на изломанной шее, Тор даже не смел. Он уткнулся в живот Локи, вдыхая кровавый запах раскалённого металла, горелых тел погибших под обстрелом, и завыл. Нет, только не снова. Он не может опять остаться один.

Толчок. Тор, смаргивая застившие глаза слёзы, непонимающе поднял голову. Ему показалось, что тело под ним пошевелилось, но, оглядываясь, он увидел, что это разваливается корабль, охваченный лиловым сиянием разрушающего действия камня силы. Снова толчок, и Тор, уже не сомневаясь, понял, что тело под ним начинает подёргиваться в спазмах.

— Кхрр, кхе-хе, — Локи, живой Локи хватался за шею в тщетной попытке задышать снова.

Тор, забыв о боли, обхватил брата, удерживая и немного запрокидывая ему голову, пальцами пытаясь выправить вдавленный кадык. Локи царапал его руки, хрипя и отхаркиваясь, пытаясь вдохнуть. Его лицо светлело, и Тор задрожал, не понимая до конца, реально ли происходящее перед ним, либо он уже мёртв, и это лишь видение. Локи вывернулся из его рук, склонившись набок, и выплюнул скопившуюся в рту слизь, измазав в ней свои же волосы. «Неужто я схожу с ума?» — мысли безумным клубком проносились в голове Тора, а окружающий его грохот смешивался со стуком в ноющем виске. Но нет, всё происходило в действительности, даже в бреду бы он такого не представил. Кислый запах, жалобное ворчание брата и его трясущееся от слабости тело вырвали Тора из секундного замешательства. Он кое-как встал на колени, помогая Локи удерживать волосы, пока тот кашлял, доходя в своих спазмах до рвоты густой желчью. В один из таких позывов, пока Тор пытался перехватить его безнадёжно изгвазданные в липкой жиже волосы, Локи ненароком извергнулся вонючей желчью прямо ему в ладонь.

— Один всемогущий, да ты издеваешься, — Тор вытер руку о свое колено, чувствуя, как ткань пропитывается теплой слизью и липнет к коже.

Не было омерзения. Он не понимал из-за чего, но ему стало смешно и легко на душе. Словно не было ничего, и всё произошедшее оказалось дурным сном, а они вновь двое нашкодивших подростков, которые набрались до пьяных слёз и теперь скрываются в своих покоях, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Он подставил чистую ладонь под покрытый прохладной испариной лоб брата, а другой принялся оглаживать его между лопаток, чуть задерживаясь на загривке, чувствуя, как потихоньку Локи отпускает, и тот уже просто начинает кашлять и отхаркиваться, не выкручиваясь в мучительных спазмах. Наконец Локи притих и упёрся ладонями в пол, пытаясь приподняться, Тор тут же, обхватив его за пояс, потащил спиной на себя, помогая сесть.

Слегка морщась, когда мокрые, липкие от вонючей слизи волосы мазнули по его лицу и голой коже рук, Тор придержал Локи за голову, опуская её на свое плечо. Тот расслабленно выдохнул ему в шею, успокаиваясь и лишь слегка покашливая, будто все ещё испытывая боль от сдавливания. Утирая лицо утомлённого брата, его влажный подбородок и губы, Тор чувствовал себя как никогда спокойно.

— Ничего не спросишь? — хриплым голосом пробормотал Локи, вновь закашлявшись.

— А надо? — ощущая, как сильно дрожит напряжённый живот Локи, и пережидая очередной приступ, Тор прижался щекой к его горячему лбу. — Это не первый раз, когда я тебя теряю.

— Но ты всегда попадаешься на это, — Тор напрягся, вслушиваясь в хриплый, прерываемый кашлем шёпот Локи. — Тессеракт. Тебе понравится это, братец, кха-ха, я сделал копию с помощью эфира. Как видишь, не такой уж я пропащий.

— В каком смысле копию? Что ты бормочешь?

— Копия. Это оказалось просто, — Локи слегка отпрянул от него и прислонился, уже чуть повернувшись, чтобы смотреть в глаза. — Я дал возможность Таносу испытать камень на мне, и он теперь будет уверен в его подлинности.

— Но он же открыл портал…

— Да, эфир воссоздал идеальную копию, что способна на это.

— Не понимаю, тогда какой смысл? — Тор уже сердито, как всегда бывало, когда брат рассказывал ему о своих зловредных проделках, допрашивал Локи, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не схватить того за многострадальную шею, на которой все ещё виднелись синеющие следы кровоподтеков.

— А то, мой догадливый брат, что эфир создаёт всегда лишь другую реальность, — Локи уже сидел сам, без поддержки Тора, вглядываясь ему в глаза, довольно усмехаясь, как было всегда, когда ему удавалось кого-то провести. — Не мешай ему собрать все камни. Пусть этот глупец исполнит свой план.

— О чём ты? Зачем тогда копия? — вокруг уже все скрежетало и скрипело, и Тор пытался перекричать все усиливающийся шум вокруг. — Что мне делать?

— Ищи себе оружие! — Локи тоже повысил голос, но вновь засипел и продолжил, уже шипя прямо в ухо Тору: — Не помогай и не мешай никому до тех пор, пока Танос не соберёт свою перчатку. Запомни это. Дай ему сделать то, что он желает. И ты увидишь, как перчатка начнет распадаться у него прямо на руке!

— Но почему…

— Не перебивай, здесь скоро все взорвётся. Я не думал, что он нападёт на нас так скоро и что будет столько жертв, — Тор недоверчиво уставился на Локи, пока вокруг них рассыпался на части корпус корабля, съедаемый лиловыми потеками разрушительной энергии камня силы. — Ты видел, как силён Танос. Он способен удерживать чистый камень в своих руках. Но, используя разом камни из двух разных реальностей, он постепенно ослабит и разрушит себя. Ты сможешь его уничтожить.

— Но его план?

— Тех, кого испепелит Танос, лишь перенесёт в другую реальность. Вы сможете вернуть их, собрав настоящую перчатку с подлинным камнем космоса. Ты сможешь.

— А ты? Где будешь ты? — Локи поморщился, чуть хмурясь, и Тор схватил его за плечи, встряхивая: — Говори! Говори всё!

— Я должен спрятать настоящий тессеракт и исчезнуть сам, чтобы Танос не узнал о подмене до самого конца, — Локи накрыл своими бледными холодными ладонями удерживающие его руки и попытался говорить громче, пока кругом всё распадалось на части: — Я смогу скрыться, ты знаешь меня.

Тор с трудом поднялся, ощущая подошвами ног, как трясётся разрушающийся корабль. Локи торопливо встал следом и вынул, казалось, из воздуха перед собой сияющий тессеракт, демонстрируя и доказывая правдивость своих слов.

— Значит, мы не скоро увидимся, — Тор взглянул на него, всматриваясь в его спокойное освещённое голубоватым сиянием лицо, и крикнул, чтобы тот точно услышал его в окружавшем их шуме: — Эй, мне повезло с тобой, ты — лучший брат!

Он заметил, как Локи вздрогнул, услышав похвалу. Чувствуя тоску от скорого прощания, Тор подошёл, шатаясь, к нему ближе и отвёл выпачканные и свалявшиеся сосульками волосы с его осунувшегося лица. Тот демонстративно сморщил нос, и Тор ухмыльнулся, он тоже чувствовал противный кислый запах. Да, всё это было реально, как его вновь живой брат, как разрушающийся корабль, как их очередная разлука.

— Ты здесь, — Тор легко обнял Локи, чувствуя, как тот приникает к нему в ответ.

— Я здесь.

Тессеракт засиял в вытянутой руке Локи, и тот шагнул в созданный им портал. Тор не успел заметить, оглянулся ли он, как корпус уже целиком охваченного лиловым разрушительным сиянием корабля затрещал с оглушительной силой, а запах раскалённого металла стал невыносим. Он покачнулся, теряя равновесие, вновь ощущая, как наполняется его тело болью, и полетел вниз, ощущая краем сознания, как его с силой бросает вперёд. Тор успел увидеть, как всё взрывается вокруг него, и обнажается чернота холодного бесконечного космоса. Страха не было, он знал свой путь и то, что его будут ждать. Это ещё не конец.


End file.
